


Simple Pleasures

by ladyxdaydream



Series: I'll Fall / NATA side-fics [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, let kakashi be happy T-T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: Iruka brings home a gift, and Kakashi is pretty sure he'd fight his own son for it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: I'll Fall / NATA side-fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972990
Comments: 13
Kudos: 158





	Simple Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gloomier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomier/gifts).



> Wrote this short little thing on tumblr for valentines day last year. gloomier asked me to post it here so she can find it easier, so who am I to deny her. lmaooo love u ~ ( ˘ ³˘)♥

“Hey,” came Iruka’s voice from the phone. “Can you help me with the bags? I just pulled up.”

“I’ll be right down,” Kakashi replied, before hanging up.

Kakashi jogged down the stairs and opened the front door, making his way to Iruka’s car.

He went straight for the back seat—Iruka had a habit of piling the bags there instead of the trunk. But when Kakashi spared a glance through the window, his hand froze on the door handle, a stupid grin spreading across his face.

A _huge_ plush dog sat on the seat, strapped in with a belt and everything. 

He looked up to see Iruka’s face resting neutrally, causing the smile to melt slowly off his own.

Oh _fuck_.

This had to be for Naruto. Why would Iruka buy a grown man, such as himself, a giant plushie? That would be ridiculous.

...So why was he so disappointed?

“What?” Iruka asked. Because of course he would. “What’s that smile for?”

“Uh,” Kakashi stalled, fishing around for something. Anything. “Thought we agreed not to give Naruto a valentine. It’s cute that you caved.” he said, ending with a laugh that was a little too fake.

Iruka studied him for a moment, eyeing him critically. Kakashi tried his best not to shift nervously on his feet.

_Please be believable. Please be believable,_ he thought, repeating the mantra in his mind. _  
_

After a few moments, Iruka simply shrugged.

_Thank god._

“Could you bring it up for me? I can grab the rest,” Iruka asked, shouldering the bags and heading inside.

Kakashi sighed, opened the door, and reached for the plush toy.

_Oh_. It was _so soft._

It was like a velvet cloud.

He flicked his eyes to the front door, making sure he was alone, before clutching it to his chest. He buried his nose in it, humming happily. It was the perfect size for him to wrap his arms around.

Well, at least it was going to _someone_ in the family. And if he snuck into Naruto’s room and did just this when no one was home than so be it. It was all about the simple pleasures in life, right?

Kakashi let out an unhappy grunt before not quite stomping up the stairs.

~

Kakashi had spent a good portion of his time in the shower thinking about that damn dog. He knew he looked like an idiot in front of Iruka. Why he had jumped to the conclusion that a giant plush dog was for him, and not their ten-year old son, was beyond him.

He ruffled a towel through his hair, hung it up on the rack, and left the bathroom. Naruto wouldn’t be home from soccer practice for another hour still. Maybe he could sneak another cuddle.

Kakashi went into the bedroom to grab a hoodie, but stopped dead in his tracks on the way to the closet.

The plush dog was lying on his side of the bed with a giant red bow.

He looked around the room suspiciously.

Was this a joke? Or some kind of trap? Was Iruka trying to catch him making a fool of himself again? He wouldn’t put it past his husband.

He tip-toed over to the bed, reaching out to rub a plush ear between his fingers.

_So. Soft._

“Before you say anything…”

Kakashi jumped. He hadn’t heard Iruka come in.

“It was on sale. I was simply making a smart consumer choice. I was in no way partaking in the celebration of this ridiculous, hallmark created, fake excuse of a holiday.”

“Wait…” Kakashi said, not quite believing it yet. “This is for me?”

“You should have seen your face at the car,” Iruka laughed. “It was _priceless_. It took all of my self control not to bust out laughing. If the dog hadn’t been for you, I would have said screw Naruto and given it to you anyway.”

Iruka’s eyes were sparkling at him.

This wasn’t a joke.

This wasn’t a joke!

Kakashi’s heart flipped happily in his chest, before he bounced onto the bed with glee, wrapping the plush toy up in his arms. Kakashi was thinking how if it was just a tiny bit bigger, he could wrap his legs around it too, as Iruka came to lay beside him.

“But I swear to god, if you cuddle this thing at night instead of me, you can sleep on the couch with it.”

Kakashi bopped Iruka on the nose with one of the dog’s paws.

“Rude.”

Iruka punched the plushie in the face—an offended gasp escaping Kakashi— just to show how rude he could be, inciting a playful bout of wrestling.

Eventually, Kakashi had Iruka pinned and smothered by the dog, feeling like the kid he was never allowed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> it took all my strength not to rewrite this kdjgk
> 
> hope you enjoyed the cute.


End file.
